fneffandomcom-20200214-history
Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria Simulator Story
The player character is a new franchise of the rebranded Fazbear Entertainment Inc., with headquarters in Washington County, Utah. After making an initial investment (a small room, tables & chairs and electricity), the player is left with $100 to spend on a new restaurant. After the first night, they are encouraged to prepare for their "ultimate test", which is a big party on Saturday. After the day is over, the player is instructed to either complete the maintenance checklist on one of four animatronics of different origin (meeting the criteria under paragraph 4 of their contract) or throw the animatronic back in the alley where they were found being the animatronics stated above. On occasion, the animatronics may already be hiding inside the facility, having been hidden in a previously-purchased low-quality object. After Saturday, depending on if the player has salvaged all of the animatronics or not, the animatronic Scrap Baby tells the player that they are here to receive a gift and will do what they are created to do (to lure and kill children), making her father proud of her. Cassette Man interrupts her, calling her Elizabeth and telling her that she and the other haunted animatronics are unknowingly trapped in the labyrinth of vents inside of the pizzeria. A cutscene then plays, showing that the pizzeria has been set on fire with the animatronics inside; images are shown of the animatronics attempting to escape as they are engulfed by the fire. As it burns, Cassette Man (implied to be Henry from Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes) explains that the player’s attraction was made to lure the animatronics into a trap, and that the souls trapped within them would finally receive peace, with the exception of one, William Afton/Springtrap, whom he informs that "the darkest pit of Hell has opened to swallow you whole, so don't keep the Devil waiting, old friend." He tells the player (implied to be the character Michael from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location) that he had planned a way out for him, but he has a feeling that the player would rather not leave. Cassette Man then talks to his daughter (implied to be the character Charlie from the official tie-in books), who haunts the Puppet (heavily implied to be inside of Lefty), saying he knew she would return, that it's in her nature to protect the innocent. He apologizes that no one was there to lift her up into their arms the way she lifted others into hers. He tells her that "I couldn't save you then, so let me save you now." He then says it's time for her and those she has helped to rest. The video feed then cuts out. Another cutscene is then played, which tells the player that they have completed the work week and earned the certificate of "Completion". A series of alternate endings may also be achieved. If the player has not salvaged all of the animatronics, receives too many lawsuits or becomes bankrupt, they will be fired from their job. The player may also obtain an ending where the player is deemed insane after discovering blueprints and secret information in their office following their purchase of the “Egg Baby” animatronic. In the "insanity" ending, Cassette Man reveals that he unwillingly helped William Afton to build the animatronics and his daughter was the first victim of Afton's mass murder. If the player has discovered the secret endings within the "Fruity Maze", "Midnight Motorist" and "Security Puppet" attractions, a picture of a graveyard will appear at the end of the game, which has six gravestones with the names of Gabriel, Fritz, Susie and Jeremy (likely the children who haunted Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy) on four of them, the fifth one being covered up (presumed to be the child who haunted Golden Freddy) and the sixth one far off in the background (likely the grave of Henry's daughter, who haunted the Puppet). This gives the player a certificate of "Lorekeeper".